Angel of Song
by Abinator7
Summary: Clary and Jace are both having a hard time processing exactly what happened that night at the lake. (Set post city of glass) so clary writes a song about it and Jace finds it... Songfic. First ever. *i do not own the mortal instruments or iridescent by linkin park*


I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR THIS SONG! (Iridescent by Linkin Park)

Clary sprawled out on her bed. She still was having trouble processing everything that had happened to her and Jace over the past few days, and wondering if he thought about it as much as she did. They had just summoned an angel for Christ sakes. An angel that had saved Jace's life... Clary shuddered at the memory. Not only had they summoned an angel- they had defeated Valentine, Clary's father, additionally discovered that she and Jace weren't siblings, meaning their love for one another wasn't an abomination. Clary let out a single tearless sob. She couldn't believe this was happening. And since that night at the lake, Jace hadn't spoken to her at all. Did he not want her now that she wasn't off limits? Was that all it had been all along? Clary laid tossing for a while, restless and unable to sleep. Finally she just gave up and turned her light on. She pulled a box out from her bed- a box full of blank sheet music. She quietly exited her room and snuck to the music room of the Institute. She sat down at the piano and let her feelings flow from her finger tips.

JACE P.O.V. (the next day) Jace still couldn't believe everything that had happened recently. He summoned an angel, defeated his "father", and found out he wasn't related to Clary. Ah. Clary... He hadn't been able to face her yet. He hadn't even been able to face himself about what had happened. Who was he? He didn't know. But ignoring Clary wasn't going to help him find out any faster. So he got up and walked to her room to find her. Jace walked into Clary's room to find it empty. He stepped inside to make sure she wasn't lying on her bed and found something laying on the bed. A piece of sheet music, obviously hand written. Jace hadn't known Clary played. He picked it up and brought it to the music room, where he then began to play. Once he understood the melody, Jace began to sing the hand written words, and recognized the events they mirrored immediately.

(Iridescent by Linkin Park, I highly recommend you listen while reading)

You were standing in the wake of devastation(the city being over taken by demons/death)

You were waiting on the edge of the unknown (not knowing how to love the right person)

With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now (Clary with the silence ruin, unable to speak, but pleading with all her soul)

You were there and possibly alone (Any character- Max dying alone, Clary with no help, Jace being beaten by Jonathan)

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation (doing anything they could to love each other without being separated, doing anything they could to save the world)

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (trying so hard only to be met with losses, Max's death or losing the Cup/Sword)

Remember all the sadness and frustration (looking back on all of these past tragedies)

And let it go, let it go. (moving on from all the pain)

And in a burst of light that blinded every angel (the angel rising from the lake/granting Clary's wish/smiting Valentine)

As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars (The light reflecting in the lake along with the night sky)

You felt the gravity of tempered grace falling into empty space (Tempered grace being the angel thats forced to grant wishes/Jace dying)

No one there to catch you in their arms (Clary being silenced/Jace being severely wounded with no one to help them)

Do you feel cold and lost in desperation (repeated)

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (repeated) Remember all the sadness and frustration (repeated)

And let it go, let it go Do you feel cold and lost in desperation (repeated) You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (repeated)

Remember all the sadness and frustration (repeated) And let it go, let it go Let it go (repeat x4)

Let it go Let it go Let it go Do you feel cold and lost in desperation (repeat)

You build up hope, but failure's all you've known (repeat)

Remember all the sadness and frustration (repeat)

And let it go, let it go (repeat)

Finishing the song Jace's voice cracked, and he realized his eyes were stinging from pending tears. He wasn't alone, and he never would be. Jace got up and ran through the Institute until he found Clary in the library. He grabbed her and then kissed her deeply. He pulled back and then looked into her eyes. "I love you, Clary." was all he said. But it was more than enough. Clary's eyes overflowed with tears. "I love you too, Jace." she told him. Jace just grinned with relief, and kissed her again.


End file.
